Book 1 – The New Beginning
by Pinklightangelstar
Summary: Five teenagers have always wanted to know who they were, until thirteen years later when they all get into three schools that they'll never heard of.
1. Prologue

Element Fairtchs

Book 1 – The New Beginning

A long time ago, when witches and fairies hated each other, there were five witches that believed that all magical creatures should be treated as equals. You see these five witches, always question the rules of magic. The five witches each came from the five element realms, where no matter what or who you were, you were always treated as equals, but not all magical creatures saw as they did. When they told people of their thoughts of this people laughed at them and when the elders of the council heard that their realms agreed with the five witches, they banished the five realms and their people. They said that their realms will never be apart any realms and if they needed help no other realm would came to the rescue. The people of the realms and their rulers of the realms never regret ever following the five witches. And this was shown when the heir to the thrones fell in love with them and asked the witches to marry them. They became the kings and queens of their realms.

When they had their children, the children were a new breed of magical creatures, which they loved. The children called themselves Fairtches, because they wee both fairy and witch. To other creatures of other realms, they known as dirty blood, because thy thought it was wrong for someone to be both fairy and witch.

The time came when the Fairtches married and had children of their own, but one year the Fairtch king and queens each had a child of their own these five would be the next in line to the throne. Though their happiness wasn't going to last forever the Fairtches, no, an evil witch wanted to get the one thing that kept the five element realms together and destroy anything that stand in his way, which meant the Fairtches were in danger.

You see, this witch was banished from the element realms for trying to kill the Fairtch king of the realm of Water, but he then found a way to get back into the element realms and get the element stone. So he took over his son's body and controlled him to steal the element stone but the king of water stopped him. The king knew that the witch wanted the element stone, so he grabbed it before the son, who was being controlled, could get to it. The king also knew that if he destroyed the element stone then all the element realms will be in total chaos. He didn't know what to do; if he couldn't stop the witch from getting the stone then every realm will be danger. They kept fighting until the king knew that the only way to make sure that the witch never got his hands on it was to smash it, so that's what he did. What they didn't expect was that the stone would break into five crystals and disappear. The witch wasn't happy about what the king did, so he killed him.

The other kings and queens knew that the witch will come back and kill their babies. They all asked the five witches to take the babies, who were the heirs to the throne, somewhere safe and where the evil witch wouldn't find them.

They took the babies to the last place anyone would look for them, Planet Earth. They choose five countries where they could grow up without any evil finding them. They choose London – England, Alexandria – Egypt, Tokyo – Japan, Moscow – Russia and Gold Cost – Australia. The five witches made sure that the families they left the babies with, were right for them.

After they gave the babies a good home they went and taught at a fairy school in another realm.

**A/N Enjoy this story and please give me lots of reviews as possible. I will update ASAP. ( It depends on school)**

**Thanks to LordoftheRingandHarryPotterGirl, for being my Beta, Annie and friends who have helped me.**

**Pinklightangelstar!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thirteen years have past since the children were put on Earth. Since then the children have grown up and have found their love for their elements. They never knew about each other or that they were from another world or that they have magical powers of the elements, but they have known about magic. Now their powers are starting to show but little do they know, that they are in a lot of danger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a posh school, in the west side of London, a thirteen year old girl was sitting in the school yard. This girl was one of the five babies that were placed in Earth. Her name was Flora and she was the princess of the realm of Earth. She had grown up with only a foster mother and two foster sisters, who she loved to draw. That's the thing about Flora, she loved to draw the people that she cared about. Flora also had a loved for the Earth, the plants that lived on it, and the creatures. Flora had long pink hair that smells like freshly pick cherries. And she had sparkly pink eyes that nearly any guy fell for.

Flora put her sketch book away and went to watch her two best friends play basketball, when another group of girl comes over to her. They told her to get up. Flora turned her head around to see who said that to her and when she saw who it was, she got really scared. When her two best friends saw the group of girls standing around Flora, they dropped the ball and ran over to the girls. Flora was standing up now and was trying her hardest to not get hurt. She didn't know what she was going to do. The leader of this group, grabbed Flora by the neck.

"No one makes me look bad or gets me into trouble." Flora was struggling to get the girls hands off her neck. Flora was getting more and more scared. Her two friends were about to help with their magic, when suddenly the ground began to shake wildly. Tiffany and Elizabeth, Flora's two witch best friends, looked to each other then told the girls to leave her alone. The girls let Flora go and walked up to Tiffany and Elizabeth.

"What are you two going to do about it?" said one of the other girls in the group. Tiffany and Elizabeth smiled then all of a sudden the ground started popping up rose vines and going around the girls, who were hurting Flora. They screamed and kept calling out for the vines were hurting them.

"This will only stop if you stop hurting Flora." Tiffany told the group of girls. At that point Elizabeth notices that the leader of the group was still holding Flora by the neck. Tiffany and Elizabeth knew that they had to get Flora before she caused some more dangers than an earthquake, but they were too late. Flora getting so scared that the whole of the west side of London shock. She had caused the biggest earthquake in history of London. The girl let go of Flora again and Flora was on the ground shaking. She thought that Tiffany and Elizabeth had done this, what she didn't know was she had done. Flora had known about magic, but you see Elizabeth and Tiffany were witches and they had to protect Flora at all times. They couldn't tell Fora that she was the Fairtch princess of the realm of Earth, because then the evil witch will know where she was. They knew that Flora's powers were starting to show again. There were so many times they want to tell Flora that she had powers like them, but they knew that they had to hold back until it was time.

When the shacking stopped, Tiffany and Elizabeth ran over to Flora and told her to stop being scared. Flora calmed down and looked up at Tiffany and Elizabeth. She hugged Elizabeth and started to cry, it was like she believed that she did it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you to RogueRemy123 for being my one and only reviewer. I hope that this time i get more reviews.**

**I also want to thank my Beta LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl again for doing this for me.**

**Pinklightangelstar**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night after Flora finish doing her homework, she went downstairs and had dinner with her adopted family. Once she got down there all Flora heard about on the radio was about the earthquake. The news reporter said that one knew how the earthquake could be could be caused. There sitting around the table was another thirteen year old girl, who was a head shorter than Flora her brown hair was the same length. She had chocolate brown eyes that made it seem like she was planning something. On the other side of the table sat a nine year old girl, who as innocent of any of them. She has night black hair that was tied back to show her crystal blue eyes. Flora smiled; this made her forget what happened at school. She took her place near the nine year old girl.

"I heard what happen with June today at lunch." said a thirty year old woman, who was in the kitchen finish making the dinner. She gave them their dinner and then sat down at the end of the table. Flora really didn't want to talk about, the earthquake that she might have caused.

"What about the earthquake that happen at lunchtime. It shook the whole school up." Flora really wished Lilly (the girl the same age as Flora) didn't say anything about it. She didn't eat any of her dinner. She just pocked at the food, wanting to think that Tiffany and Elizabeth were the ones who had cause the earthquake, knowing they have magic and can control the Earth. That's how Flora knew about the magical dominions. It was the only thing Flora knew or had any introduction in it. There were times where Tiffany and Elizabeth want to tell Flora so much more but knew they couldn't.

Sara, Flora's adopted mum, knew that something wrong with Flora and asked.

Flora just replied that she wasn't and asked if she can go to bed. Lilly and Sonia looked at each other than at their mother.

"Yeah, you can, but are you should you don't want to talk about what's wrong?" Flora was getting up when she Sara asked. She was getting so mad.

"No! I don't want to talk about it okay. So just leave me alone." She yelled and as she got more and more angry, the house began to shack. She ran up the stairs to her room and locked herself in. Flora staggered over to her bed and lay down, crying her eyes out. She was getting more and more scared of her powers – if that's what you call them.

A grey wolf came over to Flora and put his head under her hand. Flora knew who this was and turned her head in his direction.

"You know Mud, you're the only one who will always be there for me no matter what, even with these weird things going on." She started to pat him, "Sometimes you're the only one who I can talk to about anything. I know I can't talk to Sara, Lilly or Sonia about any of this. I just know they are going to become scared or they'll think I'm weird. Neither can I talk to Tiffany or Elizabeth because I realize they're hiding something from me." Flora sighed and turned over.

* * *

The next day Flora was walking through the hallway of her school. She held her books close to her and tried not to get in anyone's way. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened the day before. Next year I'm going to be all alone, because Tiff and Liz will be off at Witch School, thought Flora.

When Flora arrived home from school with Sonia and Lilly, Flora saw three letters addressed to her. She picked them up off the floor and just looked at them carefully. "Hey, Flora, who're they from?" asked Lilly.

Flora had no idea. Sonia thought one of them might have been from a secret lover. Flora and Lilly rolled their eyes. Sonia always came up with the craziest ideas. Flora opened the first letter and read it out loud. It said:

Dear Miss Flora Petal,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at F.S.O.M. We trust that you will enjoy your time and we will endeavor to teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

Flora was surprised by this, she had no idea that she had been accepted into a school that she had never tried out for or even heard of. Lilly and Sonia were also surprised by this.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were thinking of going to another school next year?" Flora had never thought of moving schools. Sonia told her to open the remaining letters. Flora opened the next letter and again read it out to them. It said:

Dear Miss Flora Petal

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at Dragon Fight Academy. We trust that you will enjoy your time with us and we will endeavor to teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

This made for even more surprise and Lilly and Sonia too. So then she read out the last letter for them all to hear.

Dear Miss Flora Petal

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at Witch Up. We trust that you will enjoy your time and we will endeavor to teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

Flora couldn't believe it. She got a letter from the same school that Tiffany and Elizabeth were going to, then that would mean ……………..

She ran to the phone and dialed Tiffany and Elizabeth's number. Their Mum answered. Flora asked in a very happy voice if she could speak to them. Elizabeth was the one who took the call.

"Hey Elizabeth, you'll never believe what I just received."

"What?"

"Well, you know how you and Tiffany are going to Witch Up next year"

"Yeh"

"Well, I received a letter from the school to day………… and two other letters from different schools, called F.S.O.M. and Dragon Fight Academy."

Just then Flora heard on the other end of the phone, Elizabeth dropping her phone which then went dead. Flora found this really weird, she that thought that they be over the moon, because this meant she was a witch too.

When Elizabeth dropped the phone and was just standing there like she saw a ghost, her mother went over picked the phone and hug up. Tiffany came into the room too, as soon as she heard her sister/one of her best friends drop the phone. Their mother asked her what was wrong.

"Flora got into the three schools, which means that she going to so find that she a Fairtch." Tiffany starting jumping up and down with happiness, but their mother had a scared look on her face. She feared this would come. It meant it was time for her daughter to tell Flora, princess of the element realm of Earth, that she was a Fairtch. Flora's grandmother is Elizabeth and Tiffany's mother friend. Their mum turned to then and told them that after school they have to take Flora to the park, make sure no one can see then and then tell Flora about being a Fairtch, but are not to say anything about her being a princess. That she must find out on her own.

**AN/ Sorry about not updating but my beta LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl hasn't had time to put this up for me.**

**She will put the next chapters up soon because she has them.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (Hint, hint, wink, wink) and thanks to everyone who has helped.**

**PinklightAngel.**


	4. Chapter 3

The Element Fairtchs

Book 1 – The New Beginning

By Madeleine Osmon

Chapter 3

As the pop music play loudly in a small building in Alexandria - Egypt, a thirteen year old girl was dancing wildly to the beat. She was always the best dancer and won every completion that she entered, even though she didn't enter many. The girl's red, orange and yellow hair moved crazily as she danced. Her fiery red eyes were closed, so you couldn't see the wild fire that burned inside of them. Just then the music stopped. The teenager hated it when that happens. She stopped, turned around and open her eyes, which had a fire in them, to show how angry she was. She cooled down when she saw who stopped the music.

"Mya, why do you always do that?" As she put her sandals on.

"That's, because it's the only way I can talk to you and you to listen to me." replied the other thirteen year old girl. This girl was Flame's one and only best friend. Her name was Mya, her skin was a dark bronze, her hair was dark blue that blow violently in the wind and her chocolate brown eyes, showed her kinds. Flame smiled and got up off the floor. Mya asked her if she was ready for the dance comp. Flame smiled and turned to face Mya.

"What do you think!" Mya knew that look. It meant that she was ready for anything that anyone threw at her.

* * *

They were walking down the road, when Mya saw that Flame was thinking about something.

"Hey Mya, when you go away next year, are you going to forget me?" Mya was never going to forget her. What gave her that idea?

"Well, you're a witch and you are going make new friends, then you'll forget all about me and go back to the realm of Fire. I'll never see you again."

"Flame, you've go to stop reading those friendship book. They have weird ideas." Flame known that she meant Mya would never forget her; it was more that Flame would forget her. She hugged her and they kept walking. Flame wanted to know what it would be like to have magical powers. Mya told her that it wasn't easy and especially when you live on a planet that doesn't believe in magic. Flame laughed.

* * *

By the time Flame got home, the sun was going down, but she didn't care, because her adopted mum and ad knew she had been processing for this comp and she had to get it right, She opened the door and could see that the house dark. This meant no one was home. As she turned on the light she noticed a piece of paper next to the phone. The note aid that there was some food in the fridge for dinner and that Ra and Eva, her foster sibling, would be home soon. Flame didn't mind being on her own. Sometime she did wish that she could have someone to other than Match, her dragonfly. Flame had him since she was dropped on the door step of her foster family. She wished that she could have someone who would be there for her and never leave her alone ever. She thought that person was Mya, but Mya was going away next year to a new realm, place and school. She was truly happy for her but deep down she want to cry. She knew that she couldn't. So all that sadness was pushed away. Flame took the dinner that was in the fridge and put it in the microwave. As that was cooking she turned on the radio. Flame listened, sang ad danced to any kind of music. She loved music and dancing. The micawave finish cooking just as one of her favorite songs came on, so she turned it up really loud, started to sing along while she out the food on a plate.

By the time the song had ended, Flame's dinner was starting to get cold. Flame turned the radio off and went into legroom. She turned the T.V. on and watched what was on while she ate her dinner. It was about five minutes later the door open and two sixteen year olds walked in. One of the two was a girl, the other was a boy, they walked into the lounge room and asked where their mum and dad where.

"They got called into check an ancient tomb of one of the kings." The boy didn't seem to care. The boy's blond skimpy hair sometime showed how stupid he was. He were he dark brown eyes hid his fiery temperament. His twin sister had long fiery red hair that was tied back into two pigtails, so you could see her sweet dark brown eyes. These two twins were nothing alike. In fact they were the total opposite of each other. Flame and Eva were more a like than Eva and her twin brother, Ra. Eva was the smart one of the two, but Ra….well he was smart. Sometimes, he would be more foolish than he already was. Even trough Flame wasn't their real sister, they always thought of her as one of the family.

**

* * *

AN/ I know that this is amazing to have two chapter up in one day.**

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. (I don't know who has for chapter no. 2)**

**I hope that you will review.**

**Thank you to everyone who has helped me do this and especially thanks to LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**

**Pinklightangelstar.**


	5. Chapter 4

The Element Fairtchs

Book 1 – The New Beginning

By Madeleine Osmon

Chapter 4

The next day at school, Flame was at her locker putting her books away, when a girl her age walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. Flame turn around to face the girl. The girl's cold dark green eyes, looked into Flame's fiery red eyes. The girl pushed Flame up against her locker. Flame never like this girl and knew why she was did this.

"So Abby, how's the new hair colors going for you? I mean it suites you really well." said Flame, trying not to laugh. Abby's face became more angry but Flame didn't care. She wasn't afraid of her. Not like the whole school. Abby pulled some of her short die green hair in front of Flame's face.

"What do you think, I'm feeling? Thanks to you, I will never get this color out." Flame replied to her that it was her problem and not Flame's, and start to walk away. Abby grabbed her arm and flung her up against the lockers again. This got Flame really mad. Mad enough to make her to start a fire on Abby. Abby pulled away and was yelling for it to stop. Flame face was getting more and more cross. Her eyes had fire in them. She walked closely to Abby, who was rolling around trying to stop the fire that was all over her body. The whole school made circle around them in the hallway. Mya was pushing her way to the front, knowing that Flame was do this. Finally she made it to the front and called Flame's name. Flame closed he eyes and open them. She was shocked at what happen. The moment Flame closed her eyes the fire that was on Abby went out. Thank god no one knew how it started. Abby was just lying on the ground. Mya quickly pulled Flame away before the teacher got through the crowd of students Finally making it to the front a teacher saw Abby's badly burnt body on the ground, yelling out to her colleague, who were standing behind her to call an ambulance. Flame was so scared of what had happen to Abby, but was that really her doing? If so why? She doesn't like hurting people. She didn't want it to happen to Abby, she didn't mean for it to happen. What could she do?

* * *

Flame walked home by herself that evening. She was to scared to go near anyone. She feared of that what happened to Abby might happen to someone else. Flame took the long way to her home, so she couldn't run into any other people. She wondered how those flames appeared on Abby's body burning her. She remembered being angry at Abby. When she got to her house, she checked the mail box and found five letters. Two of them were for Kiya and Senbi and the other three were for her. Who would be writing to her? She walked up to the door, still looking at the letters in her hands, and noticed the door was unlocked. She open it and walked in.

"You're late home!" yelled Ra's voice, coming from the lounge room. Thanks for stating the bloody ovious, Ra, thought Flame.

"I know I'm late. I took the long way home and before you ask I felt like it okay!" She said as she took of her bag and walked to the kitchen to put the letters for Kiya and Senbi on the bench, before going to her room to read the letters. Eva saw Flame looking at the letter and heading toward her room, She stopped Flame and asked who the letters were from. Flame replied that it was nothing but Ra stopped her before she could walk any further. Flame sighed and told them that she didn't know, who the letters were from.

"Why don't you open them, so we can find out." said Ra eagerly to Flame. Eba and Flame rolled their eyes. Flame opened the first letter, while Ra and Eva read over hoer shoulders;

Dear Miss Flame High,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at F.S.O.M. We trust that you will enjoy your time and we will endeavor to teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

Flame was totally surprised by this. She had been accepted at a school that she had never heard of or applied for. Ra and Eva were more shocked than surprised. Ra asked her why she didn't tell them.

"That's because I never tried out for the school." Eva just told her to forget about it and to open the other letters. Flame open the second one,

Dear Miss Flame High,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at Dragon Fight Academy. We trust that you will enjoy your time with us and we will endeavor to teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

Flame had no idea what was going on. The first letter was from a school F.S.O.M and this was from another. She never heard of that before. What was going on here? Flame thought that it might just be a joke. Who sent them? She thought this was Abby's doing, but it wasn't Abby's hand writing. Then who sent it and how did they know where she lived? Ra was getting really annoyed buy this and told them to stop talking and open the last letter. So that was what she did.

Dear Miss Flame High.

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at Witch Up. We trust that you will enjoy your time and we will endeavor to teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

Flame couldn't believe that she was reading a letter from the school that Mya was going to. Wait till Mya hears this! thought Flame. Eva and Ra were even more confused about this than Flame. She seemed to be to be happy about this whole thing but it was because she might able to go to the same school as Mya. Flame knew that she had to tell Mya about this right away, so she ran to the phone and dialed in Mya's number. The Phone rang twice before Mya answered it.

"Myayou'llbelievewhathappentome.I'mmightbegoingtothesameschoolasyou.Igotaletterforthemtodayand……"

"Flame, calm down and say that again slowly okay."

"Okay. Mya do you know how you said that you were going to go to that witch school of yours next year? Well, I got into Witch Up! Oh and two other school called F.S.O.M. and Dragon Fight Academy. What ever schools they are? So does this meant I'm a witch too?" Dying to know if she was right, but Mya didn't answer because someone hung up the phone. Flame thought it was weird that she would do that.

Mya was so happy as she heard Flame tell her that she got into all three schools. She was about to tell Flame the truth that after all these year of keeping this from her, when she head her phone go dead. She saw her mum's finger on the cut off button. She asked her mum why she did that

"You can not tell Flame that she the Fairtch princess of the realm of Fire." Mya explained what happened at school and that Flame was telling her that she got into all three magic schools.

"Are telling me the truth, Mya?" Mya nodded. Then it was time for Flame to that she is a Fairtch and only a Fairtch, nothing about being a princess. Mya nodded again and jump up and down. Mya could hardly wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**AN/ This is like the third today. i can't believe it but then i has made up for lost time.**

**I haven't gotten any reviews since the second chapter and i'm feeling kina alone.**

**Thanks to LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl for being my beta.**

**Pinklightangelstar**


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Else where in a flat in Tokyo, an alarm clock was going off. BRING, BRING, BA…WAK, as a thirteen-year-old boy hand hit the alarm clock.

"Tecno, time to get up. Come on! If you don't get up then you'll be late for school," said a woman's voice, from outside the boy's door. The thirteen year old slowly get out of bed.

"I don't, if Sora and Ken teleport me there." He stumbled as he walked to the door, still half a sleep.

This boy was called Tecno and he was also one of the children that were put on Earth so long ago. And just like Flame and Flora the only people he knew that had magic were his two best friends, Ken and Sora. Tecno's hair was a spiky emerald that reminded you of grassy plain and his eyes were a soft light green that show his kindness. Tecno walked out into the living room and there on the table was his breakfast. He took a seat. Breakfast was bacon and eggs. Tecno dug eagerly, while listening for his adopted brother to wake up. Tecno's foster father had already left for work and his foster mother doesn't work until the afternoon.

A thirty-eight year old woman reminded Tecno that he had to go to the shop after school. She had long black hair as the night sky and dark brown eyes. Tecno nodded and went back into his room to change into his school clothes. As he got changed he heard his foster mother screaming. He looked at the cage and saw that his pet spider, Deletion was out.

"Oh no!" Tecno quickly pulled on his shirt before running over to his foster mother. His mum was in the kitchen with a mop in her hands and looking at the spider that was on the fridge.

"Suzie, calm down. Don't worry, she's just hungry."

"She's going to eat me." Tecno looked at her to say she wouldn't harm anyone. He told Suzie to not to hurt her and he would get her and put her back in her cage. Tecno want over to the fridge and picked up the spider in his hand, before taking her back into his room.

"Sorry Deletion, but you know that Suzie doesn't like you. So you've got stay in your cage, Okay?" He said to his spider, as he packed his books in his bag. Once that was done, he said goodbye to Deletion and walked into the living room where a nine-year-old boy was eating his breakfast. The boy's hair was a light brown that always seems messy and his eyes were a dark brown that showed you a doorway into his mind. Tecno pulled his bag over his should and headed towards the door to put his shoes on.

"Tecno, please tell me that Deletion won't get out of there again." said his mum from the kitchen, hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with the spider again.

"I promise she safely locked away in her cage." He replied and ran out the door.

* * *

Standing at the school gate was a girl and boy. They were the same age as Tecno, and were talking to each other. The boy was making little digital magic come from his hand, as the wind blew through his dark green hair. The girl had the same colour hair but was longer and divided into two pigtails. She told him to stop that because someone might see him.

"You're just scared that Tecno will just keep asking questions about being a witch". She gave him a look that said 'Do you want to be turned into a fly and be squished?' The way those two were acting you'd think they were brother and sister. Well, it looks like it anyway. Just then Tecno turned up. He saw them arguing and laughed.

"What did you do this time, Ken? You two are becoming more and more like siblings each day." This made the girl, Sora, angry. She hated it when people said that.

Ken and Sora were also witches and their power came from the digital data. Tecno was always fascinated by their magic. Sora became worried when Tecno saw them use their magic in front of him because he would ask all these questions about the Royal Family, which was his real family. Sora knew that if they kept telling him about his family, one day they would spill that he was a Fairtch or that he was their Prince. Either way she hated not revealing the truth to him but she and Ken had promised their parents that they would never tell Tecno about his family or Fairtches.

* * *

**AN/ Sorry about the last few chapters because there has been a few grammer and spelling mistakes.**

**I am so sorry that i have been so long to update is because my beta LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl has been away. I won't be able to update for a while cause LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl is off on a trip to Hawaii. (Hrump)**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed. i get lots of hits and only like one or two reviews.**

**Thanks again**

**PinkLightAngelStar**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tecno, Ken and Sora were in the computer room working on a design for a game - the one thing Tecno loved to do. Tecno was one of the smartest people at his school, well actually the only genius in the school. Some times a teacher would ask him if a mathematical equation was correct or if he could explain it clearly to the class.

A group of boys were gathered around one of the computers and quietly planning something. After finishing, they walked over to Tecno and asked him what he was up to.

"Just … finishing the project." He answered in a scared voice.

The leader watched as the teacher walked out of the room to talk to another student, when a boy grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him onto the desk. Tecno told him to stop but the leader replied that he should shut up and listen to him.

"Now, I want you to help us break into the office computer and do this homework for us". Tecno answered that he would not do this. Everyone else in the classroom was too frightened to do anything. Ken wanted to turn them into frogs, but Sora stopped him.

The group of boys still had Tecno pinned to the table. He couldn't do anything to stop them but it only became worse. Just then one of the boys took Tecno's glasses from him. Now Tecno couldn't see a thing. He yelled at them to return his glasses but they just kept playing with them until they broke. Sora and Ken knew that this would cause Tecno to be very angry and it did – so angry that spikes were flying out of the computer and the wires started to come alive and attack them. How was this happening?

At that moment the teacher returned and saw what was happening. Sora and Ken knew that they had to get Tecno to stop. Tecno had no idea that he was doing this.

"What in God's name is going on here?" he yelled at the whole class. Everyone in the room looked at the teacher and all the wires stopped moving. The group of guys who had Tecno on the table all had their arms over their faces. The teacher walked over to them and asked what had happened. They said they were just doing their work.

"That's not the truth and you know it. You tried to make Tecno do your work for you and get him to break into the teacher's office". Sora put her foot down, as Tecno tried as carefully as he could to get off the table. The teacher turned to the group and saw Tecno's broken glasses in one of the guy's hand. He knew that they had lied and thought that they were the culprits. The teacher then told the group of guys to go the Principal's office – on the double.

Tecno walked away with a nine-year-old boy. He had a long, sad face and walked quickly.

"Hey, Tecno, why aren't you explaining to me why

I mean you're always talking about when we are going to your father's shop".

Tecno didn't answer her and just kept his head down. The boy asked him what was wrong.

"Look Tyson, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Tecno yelled back at the boy. Tyson had never seen Tecno so mad before. The rest of the way Tyson was quiet and didn't say a word. When they arrived at an old looking computer shop, they opened the door and walked in. Tecno called out for Kai. A strong male voice yelled back at them.

"In the back! Oh, and Tecno some letter came for you today. I have put it on the front desk for you." Tecno and Tyson put their bags behind the desk and Tecno picked up the letters. He opened them read the first one.

Dear Mr Tecno Web,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at F.S.O.M. We trust that you'll enjoy your time here and that we can teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

What the hell? Thought Tecno. Why was a fairy school writing and why did they accept him? He didn't ever remember trying out for the school. Tecno recalled what Ken and Sora had told him about the three schools in the Crystal Realm. He thought that it might be some sort of mistake, so he opened the second letter.

Dear Mr Tecno Web,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at Dragon Fight Academy. We trust that you'll enjoy your time here and that we can teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

Tecno found it really weird. I mean, first he gets a letter from a fairy school and now he gets a letter from a hero school. What next? The last letter - from Witch Up, where Ken and Sora were going the following year. Tyson wondered why Tecno was so shocked, but what happened next, shocked Tecno even more when he opened and read the last letter.

Dear Mr Tecno Web,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at Witch Up. We trust that you'll enjoy your time here and that we can teach you all you need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

Okay, this really started to freak Tecno out. What was going on and why did he get accepted into all three magic schools? It just didn't make sense. Why him? Are there more schools that have accepted him? So many other questions went through his head. Some didn't make sense to him. He knew that only Ken and Sora could answer the questions he had and what was it that they were hiding from him. Just then a thirty-eight man came in and asked the boys how school was going. This man had jet-black hair, which was straight, and his light brown eyes showed how much love for his family.

As soon as Tecno arrived home that night he rang Sora and Ken right away. He wanted some answers from them and wanted them right away. Ken and Sora answered their phones after the third ring. Tecno told them about how and why he had received the three letters. The phone was silent. Ken and Sora didn't know what to say to him. Ken was the first to speak.

"Look Tecno, we wanted to tell you this but we had to wait until…" But Sora interrupted him.

"Ken we can't tell him."

"Tell me what? What are you keeping from me? Why did I get accepted into these schools?"

Ken and Sora took deep breaths and replied that tomorrow they would tell him everything. Tecno was happy with that and hung up. Ken and Sora continued to talk to each other.

"So, we'll tell him everything, even why his mother and father hid him here?"

"No…just about him being a Fairtch".

**AN/ Sorry for the long wait. My beta LordoftheRingsandHarrryPotterGirl has been away in Hawaii (Jelous) The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thanks again. Starlight**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On a busy street, a thirteen-year-old boy was walking along, looking at the shops around him. He had short, orange hair that was slicked back so you could see his orange eyes. If you stared into them you would think that it was yourself you were looking at. He was walking with his three best friends and they were talking about what they were going to do for the rest of their lives. Sky already knew what his three best friends were going to do for the rest of their lives. They were going to become great and powerful witches.

Sky, on the other hand, never really thought about what he would do for the rest of his life. All he knew was that he wanted to have a nice family and a job that would make a lot of money for him. Then Sky remembered the girl in his dream. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen in any girl and short blue hair with a little plait on the right. This made Sky fall more in love with her image. He was daydreaming about her when one of his friends noticed that he was off in another world.

"Hey, Sky", said one of the guys, "Man, are you thinking about that girl again?"

Sky smiled and the guy knew that he WAS thinking of her.

"Okay Sky, cut it out" replied the girl. The girl had dark, silver/orange hair that was like the stars and her light brown eyes always saw into people's souls. The two guys, who were standing next to her, had the same coloured hair, but one had light green eyes that made you forget what you were thinking. The other guy had silver/orange eyes that glowed so brightly. These three friends were like, Mya, Ken, Sora, Lizzie and Tiffany. They were witches and they promised to protect the Prince of the Element Realm of Air. They also promised never to tell Sky the truth about himself until the time came. The three teenagers hated never telling Sky that he was their Prince or that he was something called a Fairtch. They then retrieved Sky from his daydream by telling him that they were all heading to the Skate Park.

Sky loved skateboarding. He felt that whenever he was skateboarding he was flying. Yeah, crazy right? One thing about Sky, he just loved the way the wind blew when he was on the board. They all went home and grabbed their skateboards and met up at the Skateboard Park. A girl, Natasha, was sitting on the fence with Sky and the guy with green eyes, Brian were talking about who was going to win the skateboarding competition next week. Natasha and Brian knew that Sky was going to win it and then he could go all over the world and make a lot of money so that he could give it to his foster family.

"I'm really going to miss you guys next year." Sky told them as they watched Nathan make a complete idiot of him self.

"I bet you aren't going to win Nathan because it means that you have someone always looking like a …idiot". The two guys laughed. They knew how much Natasha hated Nathan, even though they were best friends.

Nathan was doing a trick when a guy who was older than them came and pushed Nathan off his skateboard. Nathan yelled at him. The guy replied that he didn't care. Sky hated it when people picked on his friends. This made him mad. No one hurts my friends thought Sky. He got off the fence and walked over to the guy who now had Nathan in a headlock. Sky told him to let Nathan go. The guy seemed to know who he was, because he replied not to worry and was ready to punch him, when Sky pulled the guy around so that he was facing him. The guy told him to stay out of it. Sky replied that he was already involved when he pushed Nathan. The guy pushed Sky and turned back to Nathan. He grabbed Nathan by his shirt and lifted him up to eye level.

Natasha and Brian knew that they couldn't stand back and watch this anymore, so they ran over to the guy. Natasha tackled him, while Brian held him down. Nathan got up slowly. He was thinking about putting a spell on the guy but that's not what he believed in. The guy somehow got out of Brian's grasp and was about to bash up Nathan and Natasha. Sky saw this and again started to get angry. The more he got angry, the more the air swirled around and started causing a storm… a big storm. Lightning was striking everywhere and then…a tornado appeared. It was heading toward the guy. Brian saw it coming and yelled out the Natasha and Nathan to calm Sky down.

"Why?' Natasha yelled back, not knowing about the tornado behind them.

"Because of what's behind you".

The two teenagers looked behind them and saw the tornado. They looked over at Sky and saw his eyes glowing thundery/orange. Natasha said to Nathan that they had to get Sky to calm down, but the tornado hit. All three of them ran over to Sky and told him they were okay. Sky first closed his eyes and then opened them and looked around him. He didn't know why the guy was on the ground. Sky looked back at his friends.

"What happened here?" he asked. They couldn't believe he had no memory of what had just occurred.

**AN/ Don't bag me about the spelling! Thanks again to LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**

**Thank again and please remember to review**

**Pinklightstar**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN/ Sorry that it has been so long since i updated because LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl has been lazy.  
L: Hey i have not!  
P: Yes you have!  
L: No i haven't!  
P:Ok ok who cares... On with the story.**

Chapter 8

Two days had passed since the storm Sky had caused. It was all over the news, and the paper about what might have caused it. Sky didn't really notice because he was too busy thinking about the girl of his dreams again. That's all he seemed to think about.

In his dream, the girl was wearing a long, strapless, blue dress and dark coat. She was always sitting there waiting for him to ask her to dance with him. As they danced Sky tried to see her face but it was always in the dark. Then when he tried to ask for her name, he would instantly say 'I love you' and she would say the same. Then as they were about to kiss, Sky woke up.

He was looking out of the lounge room window thinking about the girl, while the news about the storm was being broadcast. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He answered it. Standing there was the postman, called James. He had three letters in his hand and told him that they were all for him. James handed them to Sky and left. Sky was very surprised by this. Who was sending letters and why? He closed the door and went into his room still looking at the letters that were for him. He kept looking at them for a while until the door opened again. A seven-year-old boy came running into Sky's room and jumped on the bed. The little boy saw that Sky was looking at three letters.

"Sky, what's wrong and why are you looking at those letters?" asked the little boy.

Sky turned to him and replied that it was weird that someone was sending him letters. The little boy didn't seem to think it was weird as he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Sky always loved the way his foster little brother looked at the good side of things. Sky smiled and hopped off his bed. He went into the living room and there in the room was a seventeen-year-old guy sitting on the couch with foster brother. He noticed that Sky had walked in.

"Hey Sky, been thinking about dream girl?" Sky sometime wished that he never told Chris about the girl from his dream. Chris was Sky's other foster brother. Sebastian on the other hand was always happy and for anything, but what do you expect for nine year old. Plus he kept his mouth shut when he need to. Sky explained to them that he had no idea why he recieved these letters.

"Maybe it's from the dream girl." Not to let Sky forget about the girl. Sky rolled his eyes and opens the first letter. Chris and Sebastian went to read over his shoulder. He read the letter out:

Dear Mr Sky Rain,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at F.S.O.M. We trust that you'll enjoy your time here and that we can teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

This is defiantly something Sky can't believe. He thought that it might have been a joke that Zack created, but something about it told him this wasn't a joke. Sky then open the second letter and read it to Chris and Sebastian:

Dear Mr Sky Rain,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at Dragon Fight Academy. We trust that you'll enjoy your time here and that we can teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

Sky didn't know what to think at this moment. He had never heard of those two schools. Chris and Sebastian stared at him. Sky told them he had no idea why he recieved these letters.

"Maybe it's a joke or something." teased Sebastian. Sky didn't know and decided to read the third letter:

Dear Mr Sky Rain,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at Witch Up. We trust that you'll enjoy your time here and that we can teach you all you need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

Now this was something he didn't expect. Sky was smiling so much, that he wanted to run around the house. Instead he ran to the phone and rang his three best friends. Once his friends were on he was so happy that all he said was 'oh my god.' Natasha told him to calm down and say something else beside 'oh my god'.

"Um, do you guys remember how you all told me that next year, you're going to Witch Up, well you'll never believe this, but I've been accepted." They couldn't believe this. It meant that it was time Sky knew that he was a Fairtch. They told him that it was great news, and also said that they will talk about it with him the next day.

After they heard the news from Sky. They each went to their parents and explained what Sky had said to them. Their parents replied that they should tell Sky everything, but being their prince.

A/N Sorry that I have been so long however my beta LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl has been away. Or should I say lazy.

**L: Hey! I'm not lazy I've just been busy with year 10 homework.**

**M: No one asked you to come into the conversation.**

**L: WHAT? You don't love me? I'M SO SORRY. I MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING WORNG. I AM SO SORRY… etc.**

**M: Don't worry about her. It's just because no one is reviewing or reading her stories.**

**L: Hey mads. I am going to kill you at school soon.**

**M: Don't about that and please review. **


	10. Chapter 9

**AN/ Back again. My beta is on a roll. She is trying to get all chapters up by the end of the week. thats right flick?  
F: Whatever! if i have time.  
M: Don't worry. she's in a grump like always.  
F: Hey!**

Chapter 9

In a small crowded city in the Gold Coast, a thirteen-year-old girl was walking along the street thinking about the boy in her dreams and the next surf competition. The girl's short, sea blue hair with a plat on the side of her face was blowing in the wind. This girl was one of the last five of the Fairtch children that were placed on Earth. Her name was Wave and you could see her love for the ocean in her sparkling blue eyes. Wave was in a really bad mood. She was angry with her foster mum, again.

"Wave! She didn't know. She said that she would go to the next one." said a ghostly figure, beside her. The ghost was about twenty-four, male and he looked a lot like Wave. Wave was the only one who could see this spirit. Beside them both was Wave's dog, Fin. Wave signed. She knew that he was right, but she was still angry with her.

"I know dad, but the competition is today." Wave was upset that her foster mum, Julia wasn't going to her surf competition. Wave loved to play any sport but her favorite was surfing. She was the tomboy of the group. She was better than any boy at surfing and she loved it.

"Why is it that she never comes to anything that I do, but she would do anything for Rosso?"

As they reached her home, Wave grabbed her surfboard and changed into her bathers. She, her dad and Fin ran off to the beach. Wave knew that her anger would cool down once she started surfing.

The weather was perfect for surfing. Wave couldn't wait to show everyone what she could do. A boy and girl the same age as Wave were waiting near the judges. They were looking out over the water. When Wave saw them she ran over to them and hugged the boy with sliver dark blue hair from behind. His sliver dark blue eyes turned to Wave with surprise. The girl started laughing.

"Wave, why did you do that to me?"

"Come on Alex, I was just happy to see you two and plus I've had a really bad day."

"You mean Julia's not coming again?" Wave nodded and turned to the ghost.

"See dad, I'm not the only one who thinks that way." Alex and Lucy looked at each other thinking that she had gone mad.

Lucy's dark blue eyes saw Fin near and bent down to pick him up. Lucy patted Fin and told Wave that they already signed her up and that she should get out there. Wave couldn't argue with that. She smiled and grabbed her board. Wave swam out there. She did a few tricks for practice then went onto the sand. Wave sat on the sand with Lucy and Alex, to watch the rest of the others go out. Wave knew that her dad was staying behind with Fin. Wave started to feel nervous but at the same time she couldn't wait to get out there again.

The judges called out the five girls' names, whom would show them what they could do. The horn went and five teenage girls, with their surfboards, ran to the water and started swimming out. Wave watched with excitement. She really wanted to win this so she could give the money to Julia and her foster dad, David, for their café.

Soon it was Wave's turn to go out there. Wave swam out with her board and had five waves. She did her best tricks and landed them all.

When Wave returned to shore and walked back to Lucy and Alex, she asked them what they thought about her making it into the final five. They both thought that she would. The judges called out the final five and Wave was happy to be one of them. The judges then announced that they would continue the competition in five minutes.

As soon as they recommenced, Wave ran into the ocean and began paddling out. Lucy, Alex, Fin and the ghost of her father, watched as she blew the other girls out of the water.

When it was finally over the judges announced third and second places. Then it was time to announce the winner and it was …… "Wave Shall on 20 points". Wave and Lucy screamed. Wave walked up and received her prize, a trophy and a cheque for five thousand dollars.

She walked with Lucy, Alex and her Dad, to the café owned by David and Julia.

"You did great out there, Wave. I'm so proud of you."

Wave loved how her Dad would always say how proud he was of her. Even though he was dead and only a ghost, Wave loved him no matter what. It made her happy that he was always there for her and she smiled up at him. Lucy and Alex asked whom she was smiling at. Wave knew that they couldn't see her Dad, so she told them that she was just so happy that she had won.

A girl's voice called out to her. They all turned around to see a fifteen-year-old girl standing there with her fist in her hand. She was one of the final five. Wave, Lucy and Alex knew her from school. This girl had long, brown hair with cold, dark green eyes. And she looked angry. Her name was Ann, but everyone just called her Wipeout, because she would always wipe out competitions. Ann accused Wave of cheating and said that she didn't deserve to win the competition. Wave replied that Ann was only jealous that she had lost. Wave and her friends walked away just as Ann said something that made Wave angry, enough for Wave to kill her with a 'tidal wave'.

"You have no family. Julia and David don't even want you."

Wave knew this wasn't true but something inside of her just exploded. As she became angry the sea tides were starting to become wild. Lucy, Alex and Wave's Dad saw the sea's reaction. Lucy and Alex yelled to Ann to get lost, but she didn't listen to them. They all knew was that this wasn't good. Ann screamed at Wave that she had never been loved and she had no family who wanted her. This pulled Wave's anger over the edge. She was so annoyed that a tidal wave fell directly upon Ann. Ann felt more than saw this happening and was about to run away when it hit her. As Ann lay there, Wave calmed down and began to realize that she was really scared herself. Wave thought to herself "_Did I do this? How did this happen?"_

**AN/ So this is the end of the ninth chapter. I hope that you liked it. Gotta go  
Pinklightstarangel**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

During the next four days Wave was scared to go near anyone. When Julia called her for dinner or breakfast Wave would make sure that Julia, David and her foster brother Rosso weren't in the room before she entered. Wave didn't attend school for four days until Julia found out that she was pretending to be sick. So now Wave had to go to school.

The following day she walked to school with a seventeen-year-old boy, whose hair was curly-black, with light green eyes that showed that he was a kind person. The boy was Wave's foster brother, Rosso. Wave's head was down, her dad, who was also walking with them told her that she had to learn to control her power and the thing that happened to Ann wasn't her fault.

"Yes it was." Rosso looked at her.

"Who are you talking to?" Wave at times forgets that she was the only one, who could hear and her biological dad.

She replied, "Oh, no one."

* * *

When they reached home, Wave slowly walked up the driveway with her dad beside her, while Rosso grabbed the letters out of the letterbox. Wave unlocked the door and went straight to her room. She put down her bag and fell onto her bed. Her dad sat beside her, stroking her hair.

"Wave, I know you're scared of this, but there is something you've got to know. You see you have…." Just then there was a knock on the door and Rosso walked in. He told her that there were three letters there for her. He handed them to her, before quickly walking out and closing the door behind him. Wave looked at the letters. She looked at her dad as if to say if it was okay to open them. Her dad nodded and she opened the first letter. She read it out loud to herself. It said:

Dear Miss Wave Shall,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at F.S.O.M. We trust that you'll enjoy your time here and that we can teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

"What?!" Rosso yelled, as he rushed into Wave's room again. It was then that Wave knew that Rosso was standing outside her door listening in. Wave rolled her eyes, before saying that she had no idea what the letter was about. Wave's dad told her to read the next letter. She again read it out loud;

Dear Miss Wave Shall,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at Dragon Fight Academy. We trust that you'll enjoy your time here and that we can teach you all you'll need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

"What the HELL is going on Wave!!" Rosso hollered.

"I don't know." Wave turned to look at her dad. He was still on her bed but with a sad look on his face. Wave was about to ask him what was wrong, when Rosso told her to open the final letter. It said:

Dear Miss Wave Shall,

I'm happy to say that we have accepted you at Witch Up. We trust that you'll enjoy your time here and that we can teach you all you need to know.

We can't wait to meet you.

Wave couldn't believe what she was reading. Was it true or was she just dreaming? Rosso was telling her how bogus this was, but Wave wasn't listening. All she was thinking about was that she had to call Lucy and Alex.

"…So what so you think?" Wave just ran down the stairs to the telephone to call Lucy. She knew that Alex was over at her house, so she could speak to them both. Lucy picked up.

"Hey Lu, you are never going to believe this, but next year, I'm going to be going to the same school as you and Alex." Wave could hear how happy Lucy was and she heard Alex's voice asking what she was so happy about. Lucy told him. Alex was happy about it.

"So does that make me a witch?"

When Lucy heard this, she didn't know what to say. Alex took care of that by asking if she got two other letters from F.S.O.M. and Dragon Fright Academy. Wave said yes.

"Wave, you're not just a witch you're also a fairy. You're something called a Fairtch...

* * *

**AN/ Sorry that i haven't been updating because the fanficiton thing didn't let me update. I hope that i will be able to update hte rest of the story today. My beta LordoftheringsandHarryPotterGirl has been lazy. Or at least i think so. **

L: Hey! I haven't had time because of Nanna and... starts crying.

M: Hey i didn't mean that... Well please review...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Wave was now scared. _I'm a what!!_ Wave thought. Lucy and Alex explained everything except the fact about her being a princess. Wave hung up the phone and ran up back to her room crying. She locked the door and just leaned against it. Fin walked over to her and rubbed his head against her. Wave smiled through her tears that were rolling down her face. She looked up to talk to her dad, but noticed that he wasn't there. She called out to him. Wave ran to her window and looked out. She saw him standing on the beach looking out at the ocean. Wave wondered why he was there and quickly went down and out of the door to the beach. She ran over to her dad but just as she was about yell out Lucy and Alex saw her and came over. Lucy and Alex said sorry for not telling her the truth, but it was the only way to tell her and the others.

"There are more. Why would we be in danger?"

"Because you are my daughter and as for the others because of their parents." Wave wondered what he was talking about. Then at that moment Lucy and Alex's faces became surprised with little hint of fear. It was as if they could see her dad.

"Spike! Is that really you?" asked Alex. Wave couldn't believe what she was seeing. This meant they could see her dad and talk to him.

"Hello Alex, Hello Lucy. Yes it is really I. I know you have so many questions but right now we need to tell Wave about F.S.O.M., Dragon Fight Academy and Witch Up." Alex and Lucy nodded. They explained to Wave about how F.S.O.M. was the abbreviation for Fairy School Of Magic, Dragon Fright Academy was a school for heroes and Witch Up was a school for witches.

"Now, what was this danger you were talking about?" That's all Wave wanted to know. Her dad sighed.

"Wave, just before you were born, an evil witch called Sapphire, tried to kill his brother the King of the Element Realm of Water, but was banished. A few years later he took over his son and controlled him. He made his son try and steal something called the Element Stone, but his brother and I stopped him. The King smashed the Stone before he could get it. After that he killed me but the King teleported the son somewhere else." Lucy and Alex were surprised that Spike had told Wave the story. They wondered why he didn't just say that he was the King's of Water and the witch was his brother.

"Wait if this evil witch guy was the King's brother then wouldn't that make him a Fairtch too?" Spike smiled and replied,

"He was a Fairtch until he gave up his fairy powers to a whole witch, but Wave, you and the others, who were placed here on Earth, find the crystal of the Element Stone before Sapphire gets his hands on it." Wave nodded. Just then Wave thought how would they get to these schools, because they are all in another realm. Spike smiled and told her that they would be teleported there. Lucy and Alex said that they would do the teleporting. Wave couldn't wait, but first she had to tell her adopted family.

* * *

That night at dinner Wave told her adopted family about getting the three letters. The thirty-year-old woman, who was sitting next to her, had short light brown hair with brown eyes, which had a look of shock on it. Her name was Julia. The man across the table had black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a long time and had dark green eyes. His name was David. Rosso, David and Julia were stunned by what Wave was telling them.

"What the heck is a Fairtch again?" asked David. Wave told them again that Fairtch is someone, who's a Fairy and witch.

"Well it doesn't matter what you say, you're not going." Julia said as she put the dish in the sink. Wave became very mad at Julia.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I'm going, because my biological dad is letting me go and plus you're not my mum so you can't tell me what to do." And she stormed up to her room. Wave hated Julia. She never let her do anything she wanted. Spike could see that things didn't go so well. Wave picked up Fin and sat down on her bed. She asked her dad what her biological mum was like. He replied that she loved the sea so much and could always see into people souls. Wave loved it when her dad told her something about her mum. Like the time he told her that her mum had tried to cook for her friends and burnt all the food she cooked. At that moment there was a knock at her door. Wave knew that it was Julia and told her to go away. Julia opened it anyway and came in. She was holding in her hand a ring with a blue opal in the middle and a silver pendant with the same blue opal in the middle. Julia came over to Wave and knelt down in front of her.

"Wave, I just want to talk about something that we haven't given you that belongs to you." Wave looked at Julia confused. She handed Wave the pendant and ring.

"They were mum's and granny's when they were younger." Spike told her. Wave couldn't believe that they had belonged to her real family. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry that I never gave you these before, but I thought it would make you ask so many questions that I didn't know."

"Where did you get these?" Wave asked wondering how she could have was given them.

"It was with you and Fin when we found you two on our door step." So this was one of the only things besides her dad and Fin that were from her real family. Julia knew that she wanted to be alone so she walked quietly out.

Wave looked at the pendant and ring. She turned to her dad.

"I will find the Element Crystal." Wave said, her eyes full of determination, "I promise."

* * *

**AN/ Here i am again. The second time today and probably for a lot more, I hope that people will review. Thanks to my Beta LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two months went past for the five Fairtchs. During this time they found out a bit about their powers and what a Fairtch was. They all couldn't wait to go to these schools. Then the time came. Flora, Flame, Tecno and Sky all met up with their witch friends, but Wave not only met up with Alex and Lucy but also her dad. They picked up their bags plus their pets and their witch friend's teleported them.

The realm they were teleported to was a wide-open meadow. Then Alex and Lucy told her that she would be staying at F.S.O.M. but they will meet up for lessons. Wave and her dad said goodbye to Lucy and Alex, before her Spike and Fin started heading off to F.S.O.M. Wave started to feel her heart racing. The only time her heart ever did that was when she had a dream with that boy in it. Just then, Fin ran ahead. Wave ran off after him. When she caught up with him, she saw him with a beautiful white bird. The bird seemed to like her, because it flew into her hands. Wave smiled at the bird.

"Cloud, where are you, girl?" said a boy's voice. It didn't sound far away, but it also sounded familiar. Where had she heard it before?

Then out of the bush stepped Sky. The moment their eyes met their hearts were beating so fast.

"Hi, my name's Sky." He put his hand out.

"Wave."

And their hands shook. The moment their hands touched, Wave saw Sky and herself standing on a balcony. She had her arms draped around his broad shoulders and he had his arms around her waist. Their lips met and they kissed. Wave snapped back into reality. She had just had a vision. She smiled at him.

"Are you going to F.S.O.M.?" Sky asked, his eyes burning into hers.

Wave was quite surprised.

"I was going to ask you that," she thought with amazement.

Sky smiled and laughed lightly.

"That's because he can read your mind" Spike said.

Sky became a little scared when he saw Spike. Wave told him that Spike wasn't going to hurt him and that he was her biological father. Sky was surprised and asked why he was a ghost.

"I'll explain everything once you're all together" Spike replied.

Sky didn't know what he meant, but didn't ask.

"So, is this bird yours?" Wave asked.

Sky nodded.

* * *

As they walked, their pets ran and flew ahead of them. Sky explained that Cloud, his bird had been with him since he was left on the doorstep of his adopted family. Just then Wave noticed Sky's pendant around his neck. It was the same as Wave's but the opal in the centre was different.

"Where did you get that pendant from?" asked Wave.

Sky replied that he had been given it just before he arrived, it was from his real family.

He then showed her his pendant and that too was the same but with an orange opal in the middle. As they kept walking, Sky told Wave the story of how he was adopted. Wave knew what he was talking about, because she had been adopted too. This surprised sky.

It wasn't long before they reached the school, where there was an overwhelmingly beautiful garden all around. The school building was a huge mansion. Wave and Sky were surprised to hear from Spike, that this was their school. They stood there, looking in amazement. This was their home for the next twelve months.

"Welcome to F.S.O.M."

* * *

**AN/ Here we are again. You are probably sick of me at the moment. Thanks again to LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl. Please Review**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wave, Sky, Spike and their pets were standing at the front gates of F.S.O.M. They saw other teenagers walking up to a teacher who looked as scary as anything they had ever seen. The teacher's dark, blue-black hair was tightly tied back and her silver, narrow eyes could see through a person's whole body. Spike told Wave and Sky that they should start to head into the school before the end of the day. Wave and Sky were unsure about this. They were about to chicken out when Fin and Cloud ran into the school. Wave and Sky grabbed their bags and followed them. They caught the two pets right in front of the scary teacher. The teacher's narrow eyes looked angrily at them. Wave and Sky smiled at her and stood up. They knew at that moment they were in trouble. The teacher asked them what their names were and which realm they came from.

"Wave Shell from Australia, Planet Earth."

"Sky Rain from Russia, Planet Earth."

They were surprised to hear from each other that they both came from Planet Earth. The scary teacher looked down at her list and saw their names. She told them to enter. They walked past and saw Spike standing right next to the wall of the building. Wave, Sky, Fin and Cloud ran over to see him. They didn't know where to go from there. Spike didn't need to answer this question because a girl their own age overheard their conversation and asked them to follow her.

"By the way, I'm Artemis," the teenage girl replied.

Wave and Sky introduced themselves, as well as their pets. When Artemis saw Spike floating over towards them, she became shocked. Wave was quite amazed by this, but they didn't ask any questions about the situation. They all walked towards a group who were standing nearby. Wave and Sky asked Artemis whom the scary teacher was standing at the gates.

"Oh, no. That means you two have already met Mrs Olga," replied Artemis.

She was about to say something else when Mrs. Olga yelled at the group, for them to gather round. They did as they were told, without any questions. She then told everyone the rules of the school.

* * *

After the long talk that Wave, Sky and Artemis heard, they had actually stopped listening after Rule 18, they collected their bags again and walked into the school building. They climbed up the stairs as Artemis explained to them how the school worked. Suddenly Wave noticed that Spike had disappeared again. Why was it that whenever they started moving away he would disappear? They finally reached the hallway that housed the dorms, and Artemis quickly found her room and reminded them that she would meet them at dinnertime. Sky and Wave were cool with it, but it's not like they had a choice in what she said, because when Artemis saw what dorm she was in she was starting to head towards it. Sky and Wave continued to walk down the hallway looking for their names on the list on a door. It wasn't long before they found their dorm. They walked in and there as they were standing in the living room they saw that Spike was already there. He was standing next to the window/balcony's doors looking out at the school grounds. Wave and Sky put their bags down and let Cloud and Fin run around the dorm. They sat on the couch and asked Spike why he disappeared to their dorm room. Spike replied that he wanted them to find the dorm on their own. Wave asked Sky what his adopted family was like and what was it like living in Russia. Sky told her all about Chris and Sebastian and how Chris always never let him forget things. His adopted parents, Marsha and Nicholas. They were loving and caring. Wave smiled and told him about Rosso, David and Julia. Spike was surprised by the way Wave talked about Julia. Spike just kept looking out, while Sky and Wave talked about their lives, but as this happened they heard howling sounds coming from the other side of the door. This made Fin and Cloud go off too. Wave and Sky had to yell at them for them to stop. That moment the door opened and Tecno, Flame and Flora were standing there with their bags and pets. They looked at Wave and Sky. They came in and the moment they saw Spike standing next to the window/balcony's door, they were ready to run for it. Wave told them that this was her dad and he wouldn't hurt anyone. As this was going on their pets gathered around each other.

"So if he is your dad then why aren't you one. I mean it will be impossible for this to happen." Flame said. The other gave her a weird look. Spike laughed. They turned to look at him.

"You know you sound just like your mum, Flame." Flame couldn't believe what she just heard and neither did Wave. Wave asked what they were all thinking, how did her dad know this girl's name and her family.

"You knew my real mum?"

"'Real Mum'?" Flame nodded and explained to Wave, Sky, Tecno and Flora that she was adopted.

"You're all adopted, because it was the only way to keep you all safe." said Spike, now facing them all. He told them all to sit.

"You see each of you came from one of the element realm." He then pointed at Flora, "Flora, you come from the Element Realm of Earth. You might already know but you can control the Earth." Then moving his finger to Flame, "Flame, you come from the Element Realm of Fire. You are just like Flora but you can control the Fire. Tecno, you come from the Element Realm of Digital. And just like Flora and Flame you can control the Digital. Sky, you are from the Element Realm of Air. Yes you too have the power to control the Air. And you my dear daughter, Wave, come from the Element Realm of Water, but I guess you all already know this. The reason I know all your names' is because I was friends with each one of your families. We are all best friends." This shocked them all. Wave wondered why he never told her. Tecno wanted to know what was this danger he was talking about. Spike signed. He didn't want to tell them this but it was the only way to get the Element Stone.

"This danger I'm talking about is, well I hope you all know that are Fairtches, well the King of the Realm of Water had a twin brother, who was going to be King but when the King was chosen, he chose his twin brother (King). Then the brother became so angry at him that he tried to kill him but failed. He was banished from the Element worlds, this made him angrier this time so he gave up his fairy power for a greater power. He then took control over his son's body and tried to get him to steal the Element Stone, but his brother, the King and I stopped him before he could get to it. We were surprised that he had done this. The evil twin (his son's body) created an evil energy ball that was about to kill the King, but I moved the King out of the way and took the blow." Wave started to become really upset. _So this is how he died _thought Wave. Her dad continued with the story,

"The last I saw was the King smashing the Element Stone. That's what you have to find. The Element Stone smashed into five crystals and if you five don't find them before Thunder does then everything will be destroy." Okay, now the five were even more confused than before. Tecno asked him what the enemy's name was Thunder or Sapphire. Spike replied that the real evil behind this was Sapphire, Thunder was just his son, who was being controlled.

"So Sapphire is our real enemy." Spike nodded.

* * *

**AN/ Here we are again. I think that i might actually get the whole story done! That sounds good. Thanks to LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

After they finished putting their stuff away and getting settled into their bedrooms and Spike had given them the rules about no boys being in the girls' room and for the girls not being in the boys' room, they heard two familiar voices agreeing outside in the hallway of their dorm. They opened the door and saw Artemis yelling at a boy the same age as her. The boy's blonde hair was shinier than the sun and his orange eyes looked as mad as anything.

"Artemis, why are you yelling at this guy?" asked Sky. Flora, Flame and Tecno knew the boy that Artemis was yelling at. They introduced him to Sky and Wave.

"Sky, Wave this is Apollo." Wave and Sky shook Apollo's hand and asked him how he knew Artemis?

"She's my twin sister." Wave and the other were now really shocked by this, because to them they sound like the god and goddess of Sun and Moon. Artemis and Apollo then started yelling at each other. This made Sky, Tecno, Flame, Flora and Wave laugh. Apollo and Artemis stared at them. They wondered why they were laughing.

"That's because you are acting just like them." Artemis and Apollo had no idea what they were talking about.

"You see on Planet Earth, where we all came from you are named after the Greek god and goddess of Moon and Sun." Apollo and Artemis just kept staring at them. Wave and her friends stopped laughing and asked what they were arguing about. Artemis told them that he had taken her Moon necklace.

"Like I want that stupid thing." This just made Artemis very angry. She looked like she had flames all around her body. Tecno asked why was it so important that she had it. Artemis replied it connected her with her powers. Flora looked down on the floor and saw it near a dorm door. She went over and picked it up. The necklace had a silver chain with a white moon in the middle. Flora asked Artemis if the necklace she found was hers. Artemis wondered how she found it so quickly.

"I don't know. It's just when I'm looking for things I just find them." Wave remembered what her dad said about Flora and how she can control Earth.

"It's because you can control Earth remember." said Wave. Flora smiled, this was the first time in a really long time Flora had any real friends that didn't care about who she was. Artemis thanked Flora for finding it and asked them all if they wanted to head into town for pizza. They were cool with that, Artmeis even let Apollo come along. They caught a bus into the town.

The town's buildings were tall and futuristic. The buildings seem to be made out of crystal. The town amazed Wave, Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora. They never had seen anything like it.

"So all of you grew up on Earth and you never knew that you were Fairtches until a few months ago." Wave, Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora nodded. Artemis asked if they ever knew about magic. They all did, only little though.

When they arrived at the pizza place, they sat at a table and ordered. Apollo and Artemis asked them what their life was like living on Planet Earth. They told them all about their foster family and their best friends. Wave, Sky, Tecno, Flame and Flora were amazed that they all became best friends with Witches that were there to protect them.

After eating their pizza, Apollo and Artemis asked them if they wanted to head back.

"We might stay and have a look around. If that's okay."

"Yeah, just make sure that you're all get back in you dorms before 11 o'clock, because that's when the gates close." They nodded and Wave and her friends started walking around. A few minutes later Sky stopped and looked behind him. Wave and the others saw that Sky had stopped and fallen behind. Wave was the one to question why he had fallen behind. Sky replied that he heard someone following them. Tecno wondered how Sky could have known this, even though he can't see them.

"Because he can control Air." Wave answered. Hoping they will understand and will start to get it.

"So what you are saying is that we can use our power with our element." Wave smiled at Tecno, knowing he would catch on. It was at that moment Wave's head started to hurt. Sky ran over to her and held her. Flora, Flame and Tecno also ran over. Sky asked her what was wrong. Wave didn't know and that's when Wave had another vision. She saw a cloaked person that reminded her of something from a TV. Show like a Grim Reaper. This Grim Reaper watched then it would attack them. Wave opened her eyes and looked at others. They asked her what happened again. She replied that she thought she just had a vision.

"Vision of what?" Wave didn't know. Sky heard something coming towards them and told them all to get down. They fell to the ground the cloaked figure flew over them. They looked up and Wave yelled that was the same person she just saw in her vision. It was a person and the person had a cloak that covered from his face down to his feet, he also had a stick with him. He was trying to attack them with it. The Grim Reaper thing came around again. Wave and her friends didn't know what to do so they started to run for it. The Grim Reaper flew over the top of them and came in front of them. He struck them with the staff. Wave fell in a puddle of water, Sky had been pushed up against the wall, Tecno used some, Flame was pushed into a circle of fire and Flora fell onto some dirt. Then something inside of them started to become uncontrollable. They stood up and their eyes were glowing again and words that they never heard of came into their heads.

"Command the Earth."

"Command the Fire."

"Command the Digital."

"Command the Air."

"Command the Water."

Their clothes started to changed. After the transformation into their Fairy form, Wave and the others were very surprised that were wearing different clothes. Wave was kind of angry that she was wearing an over the shoulder blue dress with blue short boots, because she was a tomboy and she hated wearing any kind of dress or skirt. Flora was wearing an off the shoulders pink dress with pink boots. Flame noticed not only were her clothes different but her hair was now in two pigtails. She had a strapless red dress with long red boots that went up to her knees. Tecno had relied that his glasses had changed into Digital goggles and he was wearing a green shirt with black pants and shoes. Sky's clothes were the same except his shirt was orange. They all noticed that their necklace had become their tiaras. They also saw that they had wings. This form was their fairy one. They then remembered the Grim Reaper. He was coming toward them. They all moved out. Flame pointed out that they had to tie him down, but how were they going to do that. For some reason Flora lifted up her left hand and said,

"Earth Vines." And a pink vine came out of the ground and wrapped around the Grim Reaper. Flame then had an idea.

"Fire Wall." Tecno goggles started to tell him that the Grim Reaper level was dropping.

"Digital Shield." A dome that was made of wires formed over the Grim Reaper too. Tecno yelled for Sky and Wave to finish it. They nodded. Sky and Wave had some space between them and put their hands out and yelled,

"Air…."

"Water…" 

"Cyclone." Just then a cyclone with water in it went straight to the Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper saw it coming towards him and tried to get out of the vine he was in but couldn't. It hit him. He was destroyed. Sky, Wave, Flame, Tecno and Flora flew down to where the Grim Reaper was. They couldn't believe they just defeated their first evil monster. Flora looked at her watch and saw that it was eleven, which meant that they had five minutes to get back to school.

"We can't catch a bus, so how are we going to get back and in time?" said Flora, get a bit worry.

"Well we have wings…so let fly back." answered Wave.

* * *

**AN/ Here we again. I am on holidays so this is why i am updating. Thanks to LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They crept quickly into their living room, when the lights came on. They knew that Wave's dad had caught them. He asked them where they have been. They explained everything. Spike was shocked when they told him about the Grim Reaper.

"Looks like he found out that you were all here." So this was the danger they were in, they went and undress and went to bed.

As they slept Spike was looking out the balcony doors.

"So your back to kill them brother…"

* * *

**AN/ This is the last chapter. I am writing a sequel but that might be a while. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Thanks to my lazy Beta LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl even though i shouldn't say that she is lazy. Please review and i don't know when the sequel will be out as i am in year twelve.**

Please review.

**PS. my beta want me to say read her stories in Harry Potter.**


End file.
